1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingerprinting device and more particularly pertains to acquiring a user's fingerprints in a hard copy and a digital form with a fingerprinting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fingerprinting apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, fingerprinting apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of acquiring a user's fingerprints are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. While the heretofore devised fingerprinting apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, none of the apparatuses provide a structure that allows a user's fingerprints to be readily obtained in a press-fit hard copy or a digital form.
In this respect, the fingerprinting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of acquiring a user's fingerprints in a hard copy and a digital form.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fingerprinting device which can be used for acquiring a user's fingerprints in a hard copy and a digital form. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.